Harry Potter and the Son of Voldemort
by link0023
Summary: During Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts, he started going out with Cho Chang. 10 years later, they had a beautiful little baby named James Potter Jr., named after the grandfather he would never meet.
1. The First Years

Chapter 1: **The First Years**

Our story begins with the bringing home of little James Potter Jr. He is the son of Cho Potter and the famous Harry Potter. Cho and Harry take James up into his room and tuck him in. Then they go down stares to talk with Ron and Hermione.

"That's a cute little baby you've got their," Hermione said to Cho.

"Thanks," Cho said. "When do you think you're due?"

"In about seven and a half months," Ron said.

"Congratulations again, Ron," Harry said.

"That's the third time you've said that this week, Harry. What's up with you lately?" But Ron was slightly going red.

"I just think it's great that you and I are both going to have kids going to Hogwarts together," Harry said.

"Unless they turn out to be Squibs like Filch," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione and Cho yelled.

A Squib was the opposite of a muggle-born. A Squib is born into a wizarding family and has absolutely no magical abilities. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard that is born into a muggle family. Filch was the caretaker at Hogwarts when Harry, Cho, Hermione and Ron were there. He raged war on all of the students at Hogwarts because they were constantly tormenting him, making him clean-up dung bombs and tiny, man-made swamps.

Cho went into the kitchen to get the dinner, and Harry followed her. They could still hear Hermione and Ron bickering over Ron's comment.

"Do you think we should quiet them down? James is trying to sleep, you know?" Cho said as Hermione yelled that Ron was a moron. "They do this all the time," Harry said. "It shouldn't last more than ten minutes"

And sure enough, when Cho and Harry returned to the dining room ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione were discussing names for their baby.

"I have plenty of names in mind if the baby is a boy," Ron said.

"As long as one's not Voldemort..."-Ron on Ron, he hasn't been around for five years, remember?" Hermione said.

"I know, but his name still gives me the hibbee-jibbees." Ron said. "We did grow up fearing his name, you know?"

"Yes, but you are being very childish, Ron" Hermione said.

Lord Voldemort was the most evil wizard for over a century. He killed Harry's parents when he was one, and when he tried to kill Harry, the curse backfired and left Harry with a lightning-shaped scar, while Voldemort was left to flee, being less than human. Harry had met up with Voldemort during each of his seven years at Hogwarts, except his third year. And only five years ago, the prophecy that led Voldemort to try and kill Harry was full-filled as Harry killed Voldemort in a spectacular fight of curses and counter-curses. Harry had shot Voldemort's wand from his hand and raised it to Voldemort's throat. Voldemort had begged Harry to kill him quickly, so Harry used the quick-killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_.

"I actually agree with Ron, Hermione," Cho said. "Even though You-Know-Who was defeated, I still can't get around saying his name after five years, when I have lived 21 years fearing the name."

"Anybody hungry?" Harry said awkwardly, getting off the subject.

During the meal, which was made up of pork chops, mashed potatoes, corn, meatloaf, and three kinds of pie for dessert, the conversation turned to the classes each family would want their children to take.

"I would want my _daughter_ to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Hermione said.

"I don't care what _he_ takes, as long as it's not Divination," Ron said.

"I'm with him," Harry and Cho said together. "What did Trelawney do to you?" Cho and Harry said together again.

"She started every class predicting my death," Cho and Harry said together, yet again.

"And you said they wouldn't be a good couple," Ron said to Hermione.

They continued talking late into the night. Cho got up every three hours to check on James Jr., but was other wise submerged in the multiple conversations.

At around five in the morning, James began to cry extremely loud. Cho went up to check on him, and when she opened the door, she let out a high pitched scream. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up into the room and found the last person they expected at their house, Lucius Malfoy.


	2. The Return of Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 2:** The Return of Lucius Malfoy**

"Well, Potter, we meet again," said Malfoy, having James at wand point.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said, pulling out his own wand and pointing it straight at Malfoy.

"I came to pay my respects to the newborn," Malfoy said, gesturing to the baby in the crib next to him. "Pity he won't be living much longer," he said. "None of you will be, actually."

"Why's that, Malfoy?" said Ron, with pure hatred behind his voice.

"You see, it's like this," Malfoy began. "When I was imprisoned in Azkaban 12 years ago, I have been dwelling on the moment when I would get my revenge on the person who sent me there." Malfoy started to walk around the room, keeping his wand out as he did. "Without the Dementors guarding Azkaban, I was able to keep my sanity and find a way to escape. Luckily, when the new Minister of Magic, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, came to Azkaban, I was able to persuade him into to letting me out to see my family for a day. It was no easy feet, since I was a heavily guarded prisoner. But after I said my part about learning the errors of my way, so to speak, he let me go for a day. The only flaw was that he would have me monitored by a giant. We went over to my manor, where I met up with Draco and my wife, Narcissa. When we arrived, I found out Potter had also sent my son to Azkaban, which gave me more of a reason to find him. I quickly disposed of the giant, with the help of my wife, of course. Narcissa then told me some news that had just made my day. I had been trying to find a way to get back at you, Potter..."

"Why did you want to get back at him? He didn't do any thing to you," Cho said, getting very heated.

"On the contrary, erh, Chang, he was the reason I was sent to Azkaban in the first place. Him and that mudblood-loving old fool, Dumbledore, who I am glad to here is dead. Any way, I was thinking of a way to get back at Potter when Narcissa comes up to me and says, 'Hunny, Potter has just had a baby. Now you can get your revenge for us and Draco.' So then I went to find out where you live, Potter, and was about to leave when Moody turned up at my house. He wasn't thrilled to see what he thought was a sleeping giant, but still came in to talk to me, anyway. He wanted to know how long he has been asleep. I told he had been out for about an hour. He just left my manor about ten minutes ago. And as you can see, I made my way here. So, any last words before you die?"

"Yeah," Harry said, still glaring at Malfoy. "How has your old buddy been? You know," He said. "Voldemort? Oh, wait. He's dead. I killed him five years ago, remember? And if you don't get the bloody hell out of my house, you will see the same end as him."

"How dare you insult the name of the Dark Lord in front of me. I will make you eat those words."

Malfoy lunged at Harry, attempting to connect his fist with Harry's face, but from behind the crib, they heard the growl of a man say, "_Stupefy_." Malfoy landed hard on the ground, face-down. Moody pulled of his invisibility cloak and walked toward the Potters and Weasley's.

"How you been, Potter?" Moody growled.

"Well, other then the fact that a crazy lunatic broke into my house and threatened to kill me and my family, I feel great," Harry said. "How 'bout you?"

"Can't complain." Moody growled. "I've been on to Malfoy ever since on saw the giant dead on his living room floor. When I left this morning, I got my invisibility cloak and then Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor, where I followed Malfoy here. Now that I have found out what he meant to do, he will be in Azkaban for a long time." Moody magically binded Malfoy's wrists to his then, with the swish of a cloak, Moody and Malfoy were gone.

"Well, I'm poofed," Ron said, yawning. " What do you say we call it a night?"

And Harry, Cho, Hermione, and Ron made up beads in James' room and fell asleep with him.


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3:**The Letter**  
Ten years past and not much has happened since that night Lucius Malfoy appeared. Ron and Hermione had their baby, (a boy named Sirius), who was turning 11 today. Harry, Ron and James took Sirius out for his birthday, while Hermione and Cho set up his party in the backyard.  
  
Harry, Ron, James and Sirius went to a Wizard Zoo, where they saw all sorts of different magical creatures. They saw all of James and Sirius' favorite animals, including Hippogriff, Unicorns and Snizpurfles. They were on their way to the Underwater House to see Grindylows, Merpeople and other underwater creatures, when they saw a sign that said,  
  
"_Quintaped!!! Coming in two weeks!!!_"  
  
"Dad, why couldn't I be born two weeks later?" Sirius said, pointing at the sign.  
  
"Because, Sirius," said Ron. "If you were, you wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts with James in September."  
  
"But I wanted to see the Quintaped," Sirius whined.  
  
"We'll come back during Christmas," Ron said, though he knew the kids would want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Sirius didn't have time to argue back, because a 5-foot Norwegian Ridgeback dragon came walking pat them with its leash in the hands of 3 zoo keepers.  
  
Harry and Ron took the boys all around the zoo, stopped for lunch, then went to see every animal again. Sirius and James couldn't get enough of the magical beasts.  
  
When it was time to go, James and Sirius whined a bit, but still went without a problem. They Flooed back to the Potter's and walked in the front door to find that the house had been completly remodeled just for Sirius' birthday. It seemed that while the boys were gone, Hermione and Cho called over half of the family and many of their friends to help out with the decorations. There were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the living room, along with Fed, George, Bill, Percy, Ginny and Charlie Weasley, Luna and Seamus Finnigan and Lavender and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"_Surprise!!!!!_"everybody yelled. "Happy Birthday, Sirius!!"  
  
Sirius almost fainted from the surprise. He looked around the room in awe. Everything had been changed just for him.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Sirius said.  
  
Everybody sat down outside at the table and starting eating a big feast, made up of Roast Beef, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, Turkey, Honey-Glazed Ham, Green Peas and Butterbeer. For dessert, there was a giant chocolate birthday cake that said "Happy Birthday, Sirius!" on it. Everybody was talking about the day the boys had, but mainly James and Sirius, who told them about every animal they saw.  
  
"We saw Hippogriff, Grindylows and Snizpurfles. And during lunch, we saw a......"  
  
But what they saw, Sirius never told them, for he was interrupted by the arrival of two owls, Hedwig and a Tawny, who both had letters clamped in their beaks. Hedwig delivered her letter to Sirius, but the Tawny gave his letter to James.  
  
"All right!" Sirius jumped up and down. "I got into Hogwarts. Where did you get into, James?" Sirius asked this sarcastically, for he knew that James would get into Hogwarts like him.  
  
"I got into Durmstrang."


	4. The Very Bad Day

Chapter 4:_The Very Bad Day_  
"You've gotta be joking?" Harry said. "You're not supposed to go to Durmstrang."  
"But I got the letter, see?" James gave his father the envelope.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
_DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE_  
_OF _  
_DARK ARTS_  
  
_Headmaster: Rufus Quagmire  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We write to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang Institute of Dark Arts. Enclosed is a list of every supply you will need in the coming year. If you don't bring even one item, you will be sent home.  
Term begins on August 31. Send response no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Bertha Bloede  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
"Well, that's to bad, James. What supplies do you need, anyway?" Harry asked, checking the next sheet of paper.  
  
_DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE  
OF  
DARK ARTS_  
  
_Uniform  
First years will require:  
1. Three sets of work robes (blood-red or better).  
2. One plain pointed hat (red) for day wear.  
3. One pair dragon hide gloves.  
4. One winter cloak (furry w/ blood-red fastenings)  
All robes should have nametags.  
  
Course Books  
All students require a copy of each of the following.  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_  
_Muggle Mythology_  
_by Jeanne Hamilton  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Tremble  
Qudditch Through the Ages  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Aldabert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass or better scales  
Students can bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT  
FIRST YEARS CAN BRING A  
BROOMSTICK_  
  
"But I want to go to Hogwarts with Sirius," James said, tears starting to leak down his cheeks.  
  
"I'll send a letter to the Minister asking if we can transfer you, 'k, James?" Harry said.  
  
"Okay, Dad," James said, beginning to smile.  
  
Harry went over to a drawer and pulled out some parchment and a quill, went back to the table and wrote:  
  
_Dear Moody,  
My son, James Potter, was accepted at  
Durmstrang, but would like to go to Hogwarts. Is  
here anything you can do? Thanks.  
Harry Potter_  
  
Harry rolled up the letter, attached it to Hedwig's leg, and carried her to the window. Hedwig then flew off into the night.  
  
"Thanks, dad," James said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"When can we go to get my supplies, dad?" Sirius asked Ron, looking puzzled about finding all of his needed items.  
  
"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Ron said.  
  
"I think we should all go tomorrow," Hermione said, gesturing towards James and the Potters.  
  
There was a soft _clink clink_ on the dining room window. Everyone turned around and saw Hedwig back already. And she had a response. Harry opened the window for Hedwig, took off the letter, and opened it to read, but the letter was not a very good one.


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5:**Diagon Alley**

"What does it say, Dad?" James said, walking behind his father and reading the letter.

"It says...,":

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I'm sorry to say but your son has to attend one full year at the school he is initially accepted to before he can change schools. If James seems to be struggling at Durmstrang, and is not doing what he is capable of doing, we may consider transferring him during the school year, but I will chose the school he transfers to. Again, I am very sorry. _

_Moody_

Harry looked down at his son, who was beginning to leak tears again. "I don't wanna go to Durmstrang," James whined. "I wanna go to Hogwarts with Sirius."

"I know you don't want to, honey, but you have to attend for one year. Who knows, maybe you'll meet some friends there. And you can always send Sirius letters. It'll be like both of you are on a vacation far away from each other," Cho said, trying to cheer up James.

"I'm going to bed," James said five minutes later, walking out of the room. "See you in the morning."

"Sirius?" Hermione said, looking at her son. "Maybe you should go upstairs to sleep to."

"But I'm not tired," Sirius said grumpily.

"Sirius, you listen to your mother," Ron said, and Sirius walked out of the dining room, stomping his way down the hardwood floors and up the stairs.

"We should go to," Mr. Weasley said, standing up. "We'll see you later."

So Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavender, and Seamus all stood up, said good-bye to Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione, and then dissaperated back to their homes with a small _pop_.

"What are we going to do now?" Cho said, walking over to her husband and putting an arm around him.

"I don't know, honey," Harry said, comforting his wife. "But you heard what Moody said, James has to attend Durmstrang for one year, then we can transfer him to Hogwarts."

"But after a year, Harry, he may want to stay at Durmstrang," Hermione said. "What will you do then?"

"I guess we'll let James stay...." Harry began. "Are you crazy?" Cho said, interrupting Harry. "We can't leave him there. Do you know how far that is?"

"Yes, honey, but if he likes it there, we can't deprive him right to stay at Durmstrang."

"But Harry, that place is meant for nothing but the Dark Arts," Ron said. "That book list contains mostly books on the Dark Arts. You can't let him stay there. You just can't."

"I think we should continue this conversation in the morning," Harry said, standing up. "'Night.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ron and Hermione said.

"I'll be up in two minutes, honey," Cho said. "I'm just going to talk to the Weasley for minutes.

So Harry, like his son, walked up the stairs and turned into his room. Harry collapsed on to his bed without taking of his clothes.

As Harry slept, he visited a dream he hadn't had since the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was in a graveyard in the shadow of a big house covered in vines. Harry was tied to a tombstone, and it said _Tom Riddle_ on it. About twenty feet in front of him was some kind of a golden cup and the body of Cedric Diggory. He was murdered in Harry's fourth year by Voldemort. All though Harry went through this event years ago, there were parts that seemed to have changed from his memory. Instead of Wormtail cradling a bloody stump of an arm, it was Lucius Malfoy, and Wormtail was rising out of the coffin, or at least, that's who Harry thought it was. When the man turned around, Harry screamed as he saw his father, but he was different. He had dark red eyes and slits for a nose, sort of like a snake. When Harry's father had turned around, Harry suddenly woke up sweating, and his scar was stinging as though he had spilt hot water on it. Harry looked to the side of him and saw that Cho was not up yet. He then looked at the clock and saw he has been asleep for three hours. Harry fell back to sleep about a minute later, although he wasn't haunted by any strange dreams from his past.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Cho was not in bed. Harry got up and went downstairs into the dining room to find Cho, Ron and Hermione asleep at the table. Harry quietly made eggs and bacon the muggle way, having to do it so many times as a kid. When the others woke up from the smell of breakfast, Harry told them about his dream.

"You mean, it wasn't Voldemort, it was your father?" Hermione said (Ron and Cho flinched).

"Yeah, but that's all I remember. Anyway, we should wake up the little ones. We need to get to Diagon Alley today."

Cho and Hermione went upstairs to get James and Sirius, while Ron filled Harry in about what happened after he went to bed.

"We were just talking about how we would work out this different schools business. We really think James should come to Hogwarts after this year, but we know it's up to you. Remember when we met on the train during our first year? I thought Hermione was a snotty know-it-all. Actually, I still kinda think she is. She is the punisher in the family. I just spoil Sirius."

"Ron, can i ask you something?" Harry said. "Why did you name your son Sirius? Was it to replace the Sirius we knew that was murdered by his cousin?"

"No, mate. We named him Sirius after we heard you named your son James. I knew they would be the best of friends like the people they were named after, and like their fathers."

"Thanks, Ron."

"When you guys are done moping, we need to be off to Diagon Alley," Hermione said, entering the room with Cho, James and Sirius.

"How will we get there, mommy?" James asked.

"We will be using Floo Powder." Cho said/

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's this powder that you throw in the fire and say where you want to go, but if you don't speak clearly, you will be burned to smithereens," Ron said, smiling at the look of horror on his son's face.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking very stern. "Don't scare Sirius like that. Honey," she said, looking down at Sirius." Everything your dad said about Floo Powder was correct except the part about being burned to smithereens. You just stand in the fire place, yell 'Diagon Alley', and throw the powder down. We will then meet you in the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry and Cho went first, each grabbing a pinch of powder, then stepping into the fire place and being flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Then James and Sirius hesitantly grab some powder and they also left. Then Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering, each took powder and left for Diagon Alley.

When everyone was at the Leaky Cauldron, they headed out to Gringotts. After collecting some gold galleons, silver sickles, and some bronze knuts, they went to the Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions store and got three sets of black robes for Sirius and three sets of blood-red robes for James. Then they headed off to Olivander's Wands, where they bought James and Sirius their wands. James had to wave half of the wands in the store before he got the correct wand for himself; a Yew wand, 9 inches, containing the heart string of a ferocious Hungarian Horntail Dragon. Sirius waved just one wand when he found the perfect one for himself; a Holly wand, 10 and a 1/2 inches, containing the tail hair of a Chimera. Everything was going well when they reached Flourish and Blott's. They stepped inside to find the place packed with people, mainly women, like it had been during Harry, Ron and Hermione's second year and Cho's third year at Hogwarts. And like that last time, a lined stretched to the back of the shop. When they reached the back, they saw that, behind a table, was none other than Professor Lockhart. A sign behind him said _New Headmaster at Durmstrang Institute of Dark Arts_.


	6. The Mirror

Chapter 6:**The Mirror**  
"Dad, who is Professor Lockhart, and why is he the Headmaster of my school?" James said, looking up at his father.  
"I would like to know that too, James," Rona said, catching sight of Lockhart and the sign.  
So Harry walked up to Lockhart's table and, after he finished signing a book for an old lady, asked him about Durmstrang.  
  
"Well, the ex-headmaster, Rufus Quagmire, was sent to Azkaban two weeks ago for being in the company of a few Death Eaters. They immediately put out a post for new Headmaster. I just accepted the job today," Lockhart said, with that enormous smile Harry remembered only too well.  
It was exactly 18 years ago. Professor Lockhart had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts. He had written many books, claiming he had done many dangerous things, like ridding a village of a vampire. In actuality, Lockhart had tracked down the people who had really done these things, found out everything they had done, then altered their memories with his _Oblivious_ spell. Lockhart had tried to do this to Harry and Ron in their second year when they had found out about Lockhart's secret, but he was using Ron's broken wand, which backfired and caused Lockhart to lose his memory and get sent to St. Mungle's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen him there in their fifth year at Hogwarts, when Mr. Weasley got a bad bite off a snake and had to go there. Now, it seemed, Lockhart's memory was fully restored and he was back to his flamboyant self.  
"So when did you get your memory back, Lockhart?" Ron asked, catching up to Harry.  
"Ah, Ronald. How's it going? Get your wand fixed, yet?" Lockhart said, eyeing Ron with malice. "I got my memory back about two years ago, and in that time, I have written about three more books, which I am requiring all Durmstrang students to bring. I will be sending out owls tonight."  
Harry wanted to question Lockhart further, but was shunted aside by the screaming Lockhart fans. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho bought the books James and Sirius would need for school, then walked out of Flourish and Blott's.  
"Let's stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Cho suggested. "We'll need to come back here tomorrow, anyway."  
  
"Good idea, honey," Harry said.  
  
So they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, walked up to the bar, and ordered three rooms for the night. The innkeeper, Tim (Tom's son), showed them upstairs to their rooms; 10, 11 and 12.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone," Harry and Cho said, walking into room 10.  
"'Night," James and Sirius said, walking into room 11.  
"See you in the morning," Hermione and Ron said, walking into room 12.  
  
Harry and Cho got into bed and, minutes later, they both fell asleep.  
Harry was again haunted by a dream he had had only one time before in his fifth year. He was sliding across the ground of a dark corridor. He couldn't feel his arms or his legs, but he could see a snake tongue come out of his mouth every few seconds. Farther down the corridor, Harry saw a man crouched down on the ground next to a dark door. As Harry slithered to the end of the corridor, he realized the man was not Mr. Weasley as he had thought, but it was Lord Voldemort. Harry opened his mouth, and was ready to strike when Voldemort woke up, pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and cried _Avada__Kedavra_. Harry saw a flash of green light, then woke up with his scar6 burning again and sweating profusely.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Cho said, waking up.  
"I had another one of my past dreams. This time, I was a...," Harry began, but was cut off by Cho. "Harry, I'm tired," she said. "Let's discuss this in the morning."  
A soft breathing told Harry that Cho had fallen asleep. Harry did the same and, like last time, didn't have another haunting dream from his past. When Harry woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember anything about the dream he had had. Nor, it seems, had Cho. As everyone was eating breakfast in the parlor, a barn owl swooped into the room with a letter in its beak. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter, __  
__Upon my becoming Headmaster of __Durmstrang__, I am __requiring__ another three books for you to bring, all written by me; __  
__1)Day With Dolores: An Unauthorized Biography. __  
__2)Pesky Pixie __Pesternomi__: How to Over-Come a __Horde__ of Pixies. __  
__3)Magical Me 2: The Years at St. __Mungle's__  
__I would also like to inform you on how to get to __Durmstrang__. Go through Platform 9 3/4, take the magical taxi to your immediate left to Platform 9 6/7. The train departs no later than 12:30 p.m. Have a good rest of the holidays. See you August 31._  
  
There was no fuss about this letter. Everyone went to Flourish and Blott's to pick up James' remaining books. The place wasn't as packed today, because Lockhart was not there, but it still took a while to buy the books, due to all the last minute shopping. When they finally purchased the books, everyone went to the Leaky Cauldron, said their good-byes, and then left for home. When Harry, Cho and James got home, they immediately began packing James' trunk. He was using Harry's old one. After the packing was complete, James went to bed and, shortly after, Cho and Harry did to. The last week past without much trouble. Harry had told James that the Weasley's would be at King's Cross Station to see him off.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw that Cho and James were already ready to leave and that it was 9:30. Harry rushed through breakfast, got dressed, and then left the house with Cho and Harry. Since there were no fireplaces at King's Cross Station, Harry drew up a car with his wand and drove to the station. By the time they had got there, it was 11:15. Harry grab a trolley, put James' trunk on it, and led the way in to the station. They met up with the Weasley's at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Ready for school, James?" Hermione asked.  
"Not really," James replied.  
"But you get to learn a lot of magic tricks, like how to pull a rabbit out of your hat," Ron said.  
"Ron, knock it off," Cho and Hermione said.  
"So how do we get onto the platform, mum?" James asked, looking at Cho.  
"We just have to walk between these to platforms, and we will magically appear on Platform 9 3/4," Cho said.  
  
So everyone went through the barrier. First Harry, Cho and James with the trolley, then Ron, Hermione and Sirius. When they reached the platform, they immediately saw a purple taxi to their left. They got in and, 20 minutes later, were on Platform 9 6/7, where a Poison Green Bullet Train stood, with its many passengers loading. James kissed his parents good-bye, then hug the Weasley's good-bye. James pushed his trolley to the end of the train, where there was an empty compartment. James opened up his trunk to change into his robes when he saw a shattered mirror taped to the underside to the underside of his trunk. James grabbed it repaired it with iRepairo/i, then looked into it. He saw his black hair, like his father's, and his blue-eyes like his mother. Unlike his dad, James hair was straight. He occasionally spiked it with the best wizarding gel, which made his hair rock hard and alternate colors every three to five minutes. James turned the mirror around and saw smudged writing on the back. He could barely make out the words _James, contact me _and _Sirius_.  
James turned the mirror around, looked into it, and then said, "Sirius?".   
A man appeared in the mirror, but James didn't know who this man was.


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 7:**The Sorting Ceremony**

"Hello?" the man in the mirror said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Sirius," James said, making to put the mirror away.

"But I am Sirius," the man said. "Who are you?"

"I am James Potter," James said.

"Are you Harry's son?" Sirius asked.

"Ye-yes I am," James said. "H-how do you know my dad?"

"I am his godfather," Sirius answered, "or at least, I was when I was alive."

"But who are you?" James asked, trying not to sound rude.

"My name is Sirius Black," the man said, sounding quite bored. "I was sent to Azkaban Wizarding Prison for the attempted murder of one Peter Pettigrew. I escaped from there after twelve years of waiting. My goal was to complete the murder I was imprisoned for. I failed again and was almost sent back to Azkaban if it wasn't for your father helping me out. He flew to my captor's office and gave me a hippogriff to flee on. For a while I was living in a cave near Hogsmede off of rats and other small animals. The next year, I went to live at my dear mother and father's house. Albus Dumbledore used this house as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix....."

"What's that" James interrupted questioningly.

"It is a league of witches and wizards that was gathered together for the soul purpose of fighting the Dark Arts. Our greatest adversary was Lord Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters...."

"You know Voldemort is dead?" James interrupted again.

"You are becoming more and more like your father, James," Sirius said, grinning. "He was always interrupting me when I was alive. Yeah I know Voldemort is dead, I've seen him."

"Where are you?" James asked.

"In the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, there is a room with a black veil. In that veil, there is a hole to another world. This world is split into two sub-levels each; the good and bad areas of the muggles and the good and bad areas of the witches and wizards. A rule of thumb here is that if you are placed in the bad area upon arrival, you can work to get to the good area, depending on how bad you were in your life. On the day Voldemort was brought in, I had just completed my duties to get out of the bad area and I came face to face with him. Since then, I have been with your grandparents," Sirius said.

"Okay, okay. I didn't ask for your death story," James said, looking pretty bored.

"You asked where I was, and I told you," Sirius said defensively.

"Anyway, what did you say about my grandparents?" James asked, looking excited.

"I said I've been living with them for a while now. It's good to see them again. But they're sleeping right now," Sirius added, looking at the expecting expression on James' face. "You're gonna have to call back later to speak with them."

"So what happened to you and the Order?" James asked, bringing the conversation back to Sirius' past.

"Well, we eventually got word that your father had found his way into the Department of Mysteries to try and find me, but I was at home safely feeding Buckbeak. From what I heard, Harry tried to contact me, but that damn house-elf, Kreacher, had told him I was at the Department of Mysteries and that I would not be returning. Harry never bothered to contact me on this mirror. So most of the Order went to the Department of Mysteries and found Neville Longbottom and your father in the room with the black veil. It was there that I met my cousin again, and naturally, due to our hatred towards each other, we dueled. Beatrix caught me by surprise with a stunning spell in my mid-section, and I fell through the veil. I was disappointed with myself that I had failed in protecting your father," Sirius said. A dull silence followed this little speech, then, on a lighter note, "So enough about me, let's talk about you. Who is this Sirius you tried to contact?"

"He's my best friend. He's the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley," James said.

"I knew there behavior would eventually get them married," Sirius said, laughing.

James and Sirius talked for a while about many things. At around 2:30, a grumpy old wizard knocked on the compartment door, pushing a food cart with all of James' favorite candies, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Fizzing Wizbees, Pumpkin Pasties, and Cauldron Cakes. James bought a little bit of everything and started eating. Sirius looked out of the mirror hungrily at the food. When he had eaten all he could, James began talking to Sirius about the different stuff he could learn at school. When Sirius found out what school James was attending, he was furious.

"Why are you going to Durmstrang? I thought you would be going to Hogwarts like your father?"

"Me too, but I have to attend Durmstrang for at least one year before I can transfer. Looks like I'm there," James said, for the train had slowed down and finally stopped. "I guess I'll talk to you later then, Sirius," James said to the mirror.

"Call on me if you need anything, James," Sirius said, and he left. James got off of the train and started heading up the trail towards Durmstrang, which seemed smaller than he would have thought, growing up with stories about Hogwarts and how big it was, when a little boy caught up to him. This boy had the looks of someone who had gotten barely any sleep for the last few nights. He had bags underneath both of his eyes and he stifled a yawn before talking.

"Hi, my name is John Laozi," the boy said.

"I'm James Potter," James said. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," John said. "Hey listen, who were you talking to on the train? I was sitting in the compartment behind yours, and when you got out, nobody followed you."

"Oh," James said, racking his brain for a decent answer. "I guess he was my great-uncle. I have to check with my father."

"But how did you talk to him from here?" John asked, looking confused.

"My father left his cell phone in my trunk and I had it on speaker phone." James lied quickly.

"Can you repeat that in English?" John asked, dumbstruck.

"My father left his muggle communications device, which lets me talk to my friends and family from long distances, in my school trunk, and I had it on a mode where I can talk to someone over the device without holding it up against my head," James said, feeling he couldn't have said it any plainer.

"What dorm do you think you're gonna make it into?" John asked, who had clearly not heard a word of what James had said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, his turn to look confused.

"_What dorm do you think you will make it into_?"John asked.

"Which ones are there?" James asked.

"There are the green and silver Eels, the blue and bronze Falcons, the gold and red Tigers and the brown and orange gophers," John said in an exasperated voice.

"That sounds like a cheap rip-off of Hogwarts," James said angrily.

"Your point," John said rudely. "Anyway, I think I will make it into the Tigrons. The worst one is the Goph-ons. The others are called the Eelons and the Fal-cons. Real original on that last one, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," James said.

James and John made there way up to the castle where the crowd dispersed to the left of the Entrance Hall into the Dining Hall. Here, James and John followed the rest of the first years up to the front of the hall to the long teachers' table. It was here that James had noticed Headmaster Lockhart, wearing his stupid grin.

"Welcome, students," Lockhart said. "As you all may have heard, Rufus Quagmire was sent to Azkaban this summer, so I will be replacing him as headmaster. Now down to business. In front of me," Lockhart gestured to the students in front of him, "are this years new students. We will sort them as soon Professor Jugar returns with the eggs."

James thought he misheard Lockhart. Why would eggs be needed in the sorting. When Professor Jugar returned with the eggs, it was explained to James. Each person was to pick an egg out of the hat, take it to a bowl, and crack it. Inside, there would be no yolk, but a booming voice announcing the Dorm they would be sorted into.

"When I call your name, grab an egg," Professor Jugar said to the trembling first years.

"Andrews, Rosalinda."

A little girl marched forward, grabbed an egg, and cracked in the bowl.

"_Eelon_," the egg yelled.

Rosalinda walked over to the Eelon table and sat down. This same process repeated itself over 20 minutes, until James was called forward.

"Potter, James."

James picked up an egg and cracked it. He waited with bated breath for almost half a minute when the egg yelled, "_Tigron_". James walked over to the Tigron table and joined John, who had also made it into the Tigrons. After another 30 minutes, the sorting was done and all the students were looking at Lockhart.

"I have some announcements to make, but not until after we eat."

James had been expecting the food to appear out of the tables like at Hogwarts, but what happened in Durmstrang was hundreds of house-elves ran around the tables with plates of different foods. After everyone had eaten their share of food, Lockhart stood up again and addressed the waiting students.

"First of, I want to congratulate last years Quidditch Champions, the Fal-cons." Everyone mildly clapped. "Inter-Dorm Quidditch tryouts will be held on the week of September 21 through 28. Next, I want all of you to remember that on no account, should you be out of bed past mid-night, any of you. I prefer you all I bed no later than one, except the Quidditch players who have till two. Lastly, classes will begin in two days time, so I suggest taking your schedules you receive tomorrow at breakfast and locating your classrooms. Anyone found tardy in the first week will only get a warning and Dorm Point deduction, but after that, it will be a detention for each tardy. Have a great sleep and I'll see you all down here bright and early no later than ten."

Everyone got up and made their way back to their dorms. James followed John, who seemed to know his way around Durmstrang pretty well, considering he was a first year.

When they Finally reached the entrance to their Dormitory, John gave the password, _Trome Dlov_, to the tapestry of a female giant who looked oddly like a man named Hagrid that James had heard about from his father, and they entered. James immediately headed straight to the door labeled first years. Inside, James found his trunk set next to very comfortable queen size bed, with red and gold blankets and the symbol of a Tiger. James got out of his muggle clothing, being one of the few who forgot to change on the train, and got into his pajamas. James got into bed and pulled his covers on, feeling that Durmstrang might not be that bad of school after all.


	8. The Tough Day

Chapter 8:** The Tough Day**

James woke up the next morning feeling as happy as he had the night before. He felt like exploring the Durmstrang grounds on his day off. When James walked into the Dining Hall, he found that half the school seemed to still be asleep. James sat down at the Tigron table and helped himself to eggs, ham, bacon and toast that were being past around. As he was eating, James noticed John sit in front of him. When he looked up, James saw a discoloration in John's skin. When James asked what had happened, John didn't seem to give him a truthful answer.  
"I was messing with some strength serums this morning to get bigger for Quidditch, but it seems to have  
backfired," he said.  
"Isn't that illegal, though?" James asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure," John answered.  
John was determined not to talk anymore as he got some eggs and toast. After breakfast, James walked out into the sunlit grounds to explore his new school. As he walked across the grounds, James saw an owl fly into a tower of Durmstrang and thought; _I should send a letter to mom and dad and let them know that I got here safely_. So James walked back to his dormitory, got a quill and parchment, and went back outside and sat down underneath a tree. Here, he wrote this letter to his mom and dad:

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
How are you guys doing? I made it to Durmstrang safely and so far, it doesn't seem like that bad of a school. I'm thinking of writing to Sirius soon.  
Listen, Dad. On the train, I found a mirror that I used to talk to a man named Sirius Black. He said he was your godfather and that he is living with grandma and grandpa. Can you tell me about that?  
Anyway, I start classes tomorrow and I feel like going to bed early tonight. Write back soon.-James_

James pocketed his letter and walked back into the castle. It was here that James realized he didn't know where the owlery was. James walked back up to the Tigron Dorm, but when he arrived there, it was empty. After waiting for twenty minutes with no one entering the Dorm, James got up and decided to look for the owlery himself. At the entrance, James ran into a very pretty girl. All James could do was gawk at her.   
"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked.  
"Ca-ca-ca," James said.  
"Yes?" the girl urged.  
"Canshowmeowlry?" James stammered.  
"Excuse me?" the girl asked, looking highly irritated.  
_This is stupid_, James thought._ She's just a girl, you can do this_. Can you show me to the owlery?" James asked finally.  
"Oh. Sure. Follow me," the girl said, happy that James said something that was coherent. "I'm Mia by the way," she said. "Mia Koda."  
"J-James Potter," James said, blushing.  
"Are you Harry Potter's son?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" James asked curiously.  
"Everyone knows who Harry Potter is, and Potter's not exactly a common name, is it?" Mia asked.  
"I s'pose not," James said conversationally.  
"So who are you sending a letter to, anyway?" Mia asked.  
"My mom and dad," James said. "Let them know I got here safely, ya know?"  
"I guess," Mia said awkwardly.  
They walked inn silence the rest of the way to the owlery, and when they arrived, Mia said by and departed. James quickly found an owl and sent off his letter. James made his way back to the Dorm where, on first glance of the notice board, saw the schedule for the Tigron first years. Everyone had three double-classes a day; one after breakfast, one after lunch and one after dinner. James schedule looked like this:

_Mondays and Wednesdays:  
Transfiguration with Bart Strife 9:30-11:30  
Defense Against the Dark Arts with Bertha Bloede 1:30-3:30  
Herbology with Ralph Quagmire 6:30-8:30_

_Tuesdays and Thursdays:  
Potions with Zane Jugar 9:00-11:00  
Charms with Zeo Thannigan 2:45-4:45  
Flying with Albert Ortuna 7:00-9:00_

_Fridays:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts with Bertha Bloede 8:00-10:00  
Herbology with Ralph Quagmire 12:00-2:00  
Potions with Zane Jugar 6:00-8:00_

Underneath his schedule, James saw a little note:

_Classes and times will be changed each quarter._

James decided he should look for his classes, since he didn't really feel like getting detention on his first day of school. It took James two hours to locate all of his classes, and by that time, it was dinner. James quickly finished his dinner and went to bed early. When James woke up the next day, he noticed there was nobody in his dorm room. The same appeared true in the common room. When James walked into the Dining Hall, he noticed the whole school was eating breakfast. James was relieved and sat down to eat breakfast. After breakfast, James walked to his Transfiguration Class. It was here that he ran into Mia again.

"How you doing, Mia?" James asked.  
"I'm fine, how about you?" Mia asked.  
"Pretty good," James said. "You feel ready for classes?"  
"I could feel worse," Mia answered.  
"Why's that?"  
"My grandmother died this morning in her sleep. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in class today."  
"Don't worry. I'll help you out."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

At that moment, Mia jumped at James and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, James," Mia said, tears streaming down her face.  
"Um, no problem," James said awkwardly, patting Mia on the head.

Five minutes later, Bart Strife appeared and opened the door to his classroom and everyone entered. James and Mia took seats near the front, where they were joined by John. As John made to sit down, he looked and James and Mia, and without so much as a hello, said, "You guys going out?"  
James looked dumbstruck at this question and just stared at John, but Mia spoke up.  
"So what if we are," Mia said, hatred etched all over her face. "I don't see it being any of your business."  
James looked even more awestruck at this statement, but John had no time to retaliate as Professor Strife called the class to order. He went through the roll call and then addressed the class about the day's lesson plan.  
"We shall begin today with a simple switching spell. You will be attempting to switch a needle into a match. If my matchbox is full by the end of class, with each of you contributing just one match, there will be no need for homework. If you turn to page 10 of your _Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, you will see the beginning of the chapter on _Switching Spells_. You are to read the first three pages, attempt the spell, then finish the next four pages and perform the spell again. You will make observations about the differences between your two matches and a half-page summary on _Switching Spells_, to be turned in with your best match. You may begin."

All in all, James felt his first class went rather well. Aside from the constant nagging of Mia's comment earlier, James was able to successfully switch his needle into a match, finish his half-page summary, and help Mia with her work with ten minutes to spare. John was the only one who didn't turn his work in before the class ended, but he still turned in a pretty decent match so the class was given no homework for the class. After a quick lunch, James and Mia spent their free time walking across the Durmstrang Grounds, discussing their families and their plans after school. James and Mia then walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. After another spectacular class in which they learned the simple curse and counter curse for the _Jelly Legs_, Mia and James ate dinner then waited in the Tigron Common Room for their Herbology Class. Mia was looking thoroughly pleased about this class as they made their way to the greenhouses. Plant-life was Mia's favorite subject. After this lesson, in which Mia got the Tigrons ten Dorm Crystals for accurately naming the properties of the _Venomous Tentacula_, James and Mia headed back to the Tigron Dorm to complete their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology homework. At around 10:00, James and Mia said goodnight to each other and agreed to meet in the Common Room in the morning. With this happy feeling in his mind, James fell soundlessly to sleep.


	9. Halloween

Chapter 9:** Halloween**

It has been two months since James had arrived at Durmstrang. He was passing all of his classes, but was still having trouble as the classes progressed. The weather around Durmstrang had taken an immediate drop from when James arrived. It had turned from hot, summer days to frigid, winter days in a matter of two weeks, right in the middle of September. On one very cold day, James was to be seen walking out of the dungeons with his girlfriend of seven weeks, Mia Koda. He had asked her out on the second day of school, after Mia had let slip her feelings about James during their first class. James had had another rough day Potions.

"It seems that lack of Potions intelligence runs in my family," James said stubbornly as they arrived in the hall of the Tigron Dorm Room.  
"Don't worry, you're still passing and that's all that really matters. Besides, there's still another eight or nine months left in the school year, you could just be experiencing a tough lesson at the moment," Mia said.  
"I've been experiencing these tough lessons since school started. How much easier can they get?" James said irritated.  
"All I'm saying is that you still have time to do better in that class. _Trome Dlov_," Mia said as they reached the painting of the giantess.  
"Thanks for you support, Mia," James said. "See ya."  
"You too."

James walked up into his dormitory and was about to fall on his bed to go to sleep when he noticed Hedwig was sitting on his bed, and she had a letter attached to her leg. _About time, Dad_, James said to himself as he ripped off the letter and read what his parents had to say.

_Dear James,  
Sorry it has taken so long to reach you. Hedwig was injured on a return flight last month. We think she was intercepted by Death Eaters. They're still at large without their master.  
Anyway, to the point. That mirror you found was given to me in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, my godfather, gave that to me in hopes that I would use it to contact him if I needed him. Unfortunately, at that time, I didn't feel like using anything Sirius gave to me. I just wanted him to stay out of trouble. My lack of curiosity led Sirius to his death.   
I have no problem with you using that mirror. I feel that it was great that you found it. Just promise me you don't draw too much attention to the fact that you are talking into a mirror. People may think it strange of you. Anyway, thanks for your letter, we're glad you got safely to school, and send more info on this girlfriend of yours. Mom says hi._

Love,  
Dad

James finished reading the letter. He began thinking about what his dad had said. _Who would have tried attacking Hedwig?_ James thought to himself. _This isn't good. On the other hand,_ he thought, _I can talk to Sirius whenever i want. I'll call him tonight. Maybe grandma and grandpa will be awake._ As James continued thinking of the letter, Mia walked in the dorm. As it wasn't too late, nobody else was in the room but her and James.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked, sitting down on the end of James' bed.  
"Just reading the letter my dad sent," James replied. "Do you want to meet my dad's godfather?"  
"Isn't it a bit too early to be meeting each others family?" Mia asked. "We've been going out for two months."  
"Don't worry, he's dead, but we can......"  
"Is that supposed to comfort me?"  
"No, but I can communicate with him. So do you want to meet him or not?" James asked.  
"Sure."

James walked over to his trunk and got out his mirror. He walked back over to his bed and said "Sirius". As he sat down, James saw Sirius Black swim into view in his mirror.

"What's up, James?" Sirius asked, beaming. "Thought you forgot about me."  
"No, I've just been busy," James said, also smiling. "So what have you been up to?"  
"Not much I can do is there, considering I'm dead and all. But yesterday I did........Who's that behind you?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking horror-struck.  
"Oh, that's just my friend....."  
"(_cough)_Girlfriend(_cough)_".  
"Yeah, my _girl_friend, Mia Coda," James said, blushing.  
"Not her," Sirius said. "There was someone else in your room."  
"Can you check the door?" James asked Mia. Mia went to the door and opened it. After a few seconds, she closed it again and said to James, "Everyone down there is working."  
"Anyway," Sirius said. "How's your dad doing?"  
"Great," said James. "He said I can talk to you whenever, but to not draw attention to myself."  
"And he's right," said Sirius. "Someone could think you're using powerful Dark Magic, though, at Durmstrang, who isn't?" James and Mia laughed at this. When they had stopped, Sirius looked at Mia and asked her, "So, who are you?"  
"Well, I am Mia Coda, and I am the daughter of Phyllius and Tyra Coda. My grandfather is the minister, Alastor Moody and my brother was killed by Death Eaters," Mia answered.  
"You never told me any of that," James said awestruck.  
"You never asked."  
"Yeah, but still."  
"So what was your brother's name?" Sirius asked curiously.  
"Elijahh Coda."  
"Would you like to talk to him again?"  
"Yes, very much."  
"Give me a minute and I'll check if he is awake."  
Sirius left, and came back five minutes later.  
"He is sleeping at the moment, but I left him a message saying you would talk to him around 9:00p.m. tomorrow," Sirius said.  
"Thank you Mister Black," Mia said.  
"Are you in any way related to Hermione Granger?" Sirius asked perplexed.  
"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"See ya later, Sirius," James said and he put the mirror away. "We need to talk," he added to Mia.  
"Can we tomorrow, I'm really tired?" Mia asked, stifling a yawn.  
"O.K."

James woke up the next morning feeling as though he had gotten two hours of sleep. His mind was still dwelling on the conversation he had had with Sirius the night before. _Who had tried to spy on me and Mia last night and why didn't Mia tell me she was Hermione's cousin?_ James thought to himself. He walked down into the common room, still thinking when Mia ran up to him.

"So did you sleep okay?" Mia asked, smiling and holding James' hand.  
"It felt like a few hours," James said. "So why didn't you tell me about Hermione?"  
"Do you know her?" Mia asked inquisitively.  
"She's my best friend's mom." James answered.  
"Are you serious? How's she doing? I haven't seen her in so long." Mia said.  
"Have you tried writing to her and asking yourself?" James asked.  
"No, actually I haven't."

They had walked down to the Dining Hall, where James saw something that brightened up his day.

**Dorm Quidditch Team Tryouts**  
_Today signals the first of four three-day Quidditch tryouts for the Dorm teams. The schedule is as followed:_

Monday: Tigrons from 6:30-8:30, Fal-Cons from 8:40-10:40  
Tuesday: Eelons from 6:30-8:30, Tigrons from 8:40-10:40  
Wednesday: Goph-Ons from 6:30-8:30, Eelons from 8:40-10:40  
Thursday: Fal-Cons from 6:30-8:30, Goph-Ons from 8:40- 10:40  
Friday: Tigrons from 6:30- 8:30, Fal-Cons from 8:40-10:40  
Saturday: Eelons from 1:30-3:30  
Sunday: Goph-Ons from 2:30-4:30

If you are sick on one of these days and you wish to make it up, ask your Head-of-House. If you don't know who they are by now, you are pathetic and should be ashamed of yourselves. Their names are on the Point-Glasses in the Dining Hall.

"Awesome," James said, looking at the sign. "I am definitely trying out."  
"Are you any good?" asked a voice James had not heard for a while. He turned around and was face-to-face with John.  
"Of course I am. Are you?"  
"I have played quite a bit the last few years. I am definitely going to make that team," John said maliciously.  
"You haven't tried out yet, so you can't say for..." Mia began.  
"Shut up, you filthy little mudblood," John said.  
"Watch you mouth," James said. "Before I take care of it for you."

James and Mia walked over to the end of the Tigron table where they both got some breakfast and continued talking again. It turned out that Mia was a very good Chaser and was planning on trying out for the team. "Wouldn't it be great if we both made on the team?" she asked.

Classes that day passed as they normally had. The first year students were given a pretty decent amount of homework to do, but with the help of Mia, James was able to finish most of his during lunch and the rest before Quidditch tryouts. At around 6:00, James and Mia made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch. They walked out onto the field to find the Tigron Quidditch Team dressed in there robes waiting for the rest of the students that were trying out. 

Here, James saw four other people; two girls he knew by name as Lily Everett and Locke Lopez, and two boys, one was John and the other was a silent boy who sat at the back of each class and never spoke. His name was Jose Lurtz. To begin the tryouts, the team had the others through a quaffle around with a partner, increasing the distance after every five throws. Jose was spectacular at throwing and catching and he was partnered with John. Perhaps it was just the fact that Jose threw hard but John was having a hard time holding on to the quaffle. After warm-ups, they went through quaffle drill; driving in to the hoops and attempting to score on the keeper. James and Mia both made all of their attempts, but John missed half of his. The tryouts ended with a race to see who flew the fastest from one side of the pitch to the other. James narrowly beat Mia, who was quickly followed by John and Jose.

As James was leaving the pitch five minutes later, he overheard the Tigron Quidditch team discussing the tryouts. "If John keeps this up, he's not going to have much of a chance making the team this year," a female voice said. "I felt James, Mia and Jose have already earned a spot on this team," came a male's voice.

James walked back up to the dorm room with a slight spring in his step. When he reached the entrance to the Tigron Dorm, James gave the password (Trome Dlov) and walked over to the table where Mia was sitting. "You have an owl," she said as James sat down. Mia handed James the letter and he opened it. The letter was smudged with what looked like water.

_Dear James,  
I am sorry to have to tell you this but there was a break in at Hogwarts last night. Death Eaters forced their way in and killed most of the school. Sirius did not survive._


End file.
